


Discoveries

by Talullah



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 06:47:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2181966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talullah/pseuds/Talullah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amras has been keeping a secret from Amrod...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discoveries

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Screw Yule, First Day: Fëanor's Sons
> 
> [Disclaimer/Blanket Statement](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Talullah/profile)

Amras has been keeping a secret from Amrod and they are starting to feel the strain. They lie in the dark of their tent, ignoring each other. The silence is nearly as gelid as the draft that comes from the tent flap.

Amras stealthily rises from his cot, but Amrod calls him, irritated. "Where are you off to, little brother?"

"Just to the latrine," Amras replies laconically.

Amrod follows him through the camp. Just as he suspected, Amras does not turn left at the end of the camp to his announced destination. Amrod waits until his brother disappears behind the trees and then follows him. The forest is almost too dark to see, but it doesn't take him long to hear muffled noises.

By the time he reaches them, they have stopped talking but heavy breathing resounds in his ears. A faint beam of light falls on them as the clouds part and Amrod finds his brother leaning against a tree, head thrown back, his fair face contorting with pleasure. Kneeling before Amras, his lover worships, enthusiastically moving his head. Amrod sees his brother's erection glistening before it's swallowed again. 

A single word escapes Amras' lips as he comes. "Erestor!"

_Finis  
December 2007_


End file.
